Canada's Curl
by I need insparation
Summary: AmerXCan. this is your only warning. wooo! Le me still has no instaration to finish other story. this is a one shot, UNLESS I GET 20 REVEIWS (Pfft. never gonna happen)


18-year-old Mathew Williams was scared. Well, sort of scared. He didn't think the man would hurt him but being pinned to a wall with your curl in the man's hands didn't help. Letting out a soft moan as the man teased him by pulling it, Mathew's face was stained a bright red. It felt so good, but, even though he was raised by the nation of love, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet, and yet here he is pinned against the meeting room doors, moaning and panting as the man pulled his sensitive curl.

Alfred grinned, running his fingers slowly down the curl and relishing the vulnerable look on his younger brother's face. Despite being just about the same age as Matthew, the American had already had his first kiss and more, although not many knew of this. "You like that, Mattie?" he asked slyly.

Blushing hard, the Canadian could only nod as the pleasure from his brother's hand on his curl was too much. Letting out yet another moan, the Canadian grew shaky. "A-Alfred..." Matthew moaned, the bright crimson on his face still turning a deeper red.

Alfred chuckled softly, twirling the curl around his fingers. All nations had a sweet spot: for him it was his ahoge, and obviously, for Matthew it was the curl. The American was not completely sure why he was doing this to his own brother, but something about it just felt right.

The Canadian could barely stand as his brother continued to play with his curl. Shaking, the Canadian gave up on standing and leaned into his brother holding onto him for support. Burying his face in the Americans chest he let out another soft pleasured moan. He couldn't bring himself to ask for it to stop.

"Whoa, take it easy, Matt." Alfred wrapped his free arm around Matthew's back, supporting him. He continued to pleasure the Canadian, running his fingers along the curl and tugging on it gently. He had a feeling his brother had never really experienced something like this before, and something inside of him wanted to make it as good as possible for Matthew. "Anything you want me to do?" he questioned softly.

Moaning, the Canadian could barely get out an answer, but again, being raised but the most widely known pervert had the benefits of sort of knowing what to ask for. Mustering up all his courage, he barely got out, "P-please, j-just make m-me f-feel good like t-this." he barely finished the sentence when another moan escaped his lips.

Alfred tightened his grip on Matthew's back when the Canadian started to fall slightly, thinking for a moment. He just wanted to feel good? "We can go farther than this, Mattie..." he murmured, twirling the curl again."But only if you want to." After all, the American did not want to go that far without his brother's consent.

He knew what his brother was asking. Matthew was scared, but he did want it. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he wanted it, and he wanted Alfred to be his first. Letting out another soft moan, he buries his head in your chest more and mumbles. "Y-yes p-please...I-I want to..."

Alfred had to admit, he was surprised. Matthew had never done anything like this before, right? But maybe it was best to start out with someone he trusted without a doubt. "Alright...I'll be gentle, don't worry..." he assured the Canadian quietly. Carefully, he moved down until he could lay Matthew down on the meeting room floor, on his hands and knees above the slightly younger nation. He kept the curl in his hand, tugging it gently.

The Canadian let out small whimpers of pleasure as the curl was still in his brother's hand. He couldn't believe he was doing this but, it felt so good and honestly, he didn't want to stop. The floor was a bit uncomfortable but that was fine. His brother had said not to worry. Matthew knew Alfred wouldn't hurt him.

Alfred smiled down at his brother, going over what to do in his head. He had to go slow, for Matthew's sake. Gently, he released the curl and gave the Canadian a chance to catch his breath, although he leaned down and dusted soft kisses along Matthew's jaw. "You alright, Mattie?"

Panting, Matthew tried to regain his breath now that he wasn't moaning every five seconds, but it was so hard. His brother kissing his jaw dint help but it was so nice he wouldn't stop it for the world. After a few seconds, though he was able to breathe more normally. "Y-yes, I-I'm alright," Matthew mumbled out a shy small smile on his face.

Alfred smiled gently down at his brother, leaning up to look him in the eye. He had to admit, Matthew looked adorable-and desirable-like this, his expression shy and his cheeks flushed. "Just follow my lead, 'kay? Let your instincts do the work." He let those words sink in before leaning down again and capturing the Canadian's lips in a tender kiss.

Matthew smiled and kissed back as best as he could. It was his first kiss and he loved it. He was sure his face would be stained red for the rest of his life from what was happening. His shyness was trying to kick in but Matthew wouldn't let it. Not when this was so nice.

Alfred grinned slightly into the kiss, relaxing when Matthew did. He kept the kiss as it was for a moment before taking it a step further, nipping gently at the Canadian's bottom lip to ask for entrance.

He didn't know exactly what to do, but he parted his mouth granting you entrance. Despite what he though was impossible, he proceeded to blush harder.

Alfred let out a soft hum of approval, his eyes closed by this point as he savored Matthew's innocent kiss. Slowly, he slithered his tongue into the Canadian's mouth, brushing it against his brother's and silently cooing him to join in.

Matthew sort of knew what to do so he just did as his brother told him, to follow his instincts. So, he returned the kiss the best way he could his tongue against yours slowly slipping into the Americans mouth as well.

AND LE COCKBLOCK. WHATCHA THINK?!


End file.
